kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Popstar792/New custom features and how I will improve as a founder
Hello everyone, and thank you for reading this blog post! I would like to discuss a few things with you to help improve our wiki community as we continue to get new updates. But first, I'd like to write an apology to all the members of this wiki. I haven't been a very good admin lately. I know I have banned users without proper reasoning, I may have seemed grumpy and cold in chat a few days, and I haven't really listened to how anyone felt. And I'm really sorry. I have decided to change my ways, and become a better person as founder of this wiki. I would like forgiveness. As I've said before, I'm still learning, it may take a while, I'm still trying to become a better person. I'm new to owning wikis and managing them, and please do excuse me if I make silly mistakes at times. Sometimes I forget that a large part of the wiki's emotional background is based on how the main person taking care of the community is treating the editors and staff. Yes, the members of the wiki are part of it too, but the head is the most important part. If you treat your staff and editors with a grumpy attitude, chances are, they'll just treat others with a grumpy attitude, or they might even treat you with a grumpy attitude. But if you be nice to other users, they'll always feel welcome here, and they'll want to be happy and joyful on this wiki, and they will have a more pleasant atttitude. Its true that everyone's behaviour will impact the wiki's setting, but I am learning as a founder that I set an example for this wiki. Its what I allow and what I promote on this wiki that makes it the way it is. I cannot control anyone's emotions or actions, but I can control what types of behaviour should be expected from everyone on this wiki. All of my friends here taught me a very important lessson about loyalty, friendship, and kindess. And I'd like to thank them all for that. I apologize for all that I have done, and I am now ready to make that change. From now on, I will be a positive admin and founder. And i will not let what ever angers at the moment affect how I treat others. Thank you for reading my apology. Now, moving on to updates. MORE WIKI UPDATES!!! Improved username CSS colors and animations. As you see my username, the letters have green flames coming out of the sides. And if you see BeBeYouTiful's and LikeToSketch's username, they have beautful colors in their usernames. If you would like to request a multi-colored CSS username; please do so in the comments below, and list the hex color codes that you'd like to see in your username. Note: You can only have up to 6 different colors or less. Using too many colors will mess up your username and wont work in the CSS. OR if you'd like a nice new username font, please list the font you want in the comments. For a custom animation, you will need to look up "animated fire gifs" in your browser and post the link in the comments below to add the animation to your username. New wiki background Do you want a new wiki background? If so, what area in kart kingdom would you like to aee as a background would you like to see for the wiki? Tell us in the comments below! Custom chat features What kind of chat features would you like to have for yourself? We an provide personal chat feature tools if you'd like, you can request them in the comments below! Wiki updates What kinds of new things would you like to see added to the wiki? Tell us in the comments below! Modernized templates and badges Some of this wiki's badges will soon be changed into more kart kingdom and pbs kid themed badges. For templates, those will soon be updated so all pages will contain infoboxes and will contain more constructive information about the article! Well, thank you for readibg this blogpost, and I'm right on out! Baiiiii! Category:Blog posts